Furnish services, qualified personnel, and material, equipment, and facilities as needed to conduct Phase II studies in gastrointestinal cancer. Participation and interest by surgery, radiology, clinical pathology, and medical departments is necessary for performance of these Phase II studies. In addition, the Contractor shall have adequate knowledge of nutritional derangements related to GI Cancer and its treatment, and must have capabilities to provide hyperalimentation or other supportive care measures to control nutritional imbalances.